Au delà des frontières
by SunWings
Summary: Qui aurait cru que les personnages de jeux vidéo étaient réels? Personne. Et pourtant…Il y a deux ans, que la guerre entre les humains et les pixels à commencer. Et elle ne va pas s'arrêter de sitôt! (Misc. Games/ Web Show)
1. Mise en place

Hey! Voici ma première fanfic (à chapitre)! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et... Et puis voila quoi...

**Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages évoqués ou mit en scène dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent. **

Et on remercies (C'est un ordre!) Elena Carreira, parce que c'est grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire cette fic sans vous lavez deux cents fois les yeux à l'acide après.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1:<strong>

_Mise en place…_

Le coq chantait, et mes yeux papillonnaient. Le soleil venait de glisser ses rayons à travers les rideaux qui recouvraient la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je me glissai hors de mon lit, mes pieds effleurèrent le parquet, et mon corps se mit comme d'habitude à léviter au dessus du sol. Je dirigeai mon œil visible vers mon réveil. Il était 8 heures. Je me déplaçai jusque dans la cuisine. Link et Zelda étaient en train de déjeuner, et Lana faisait la vaisselle. De l'autre coté, on pouvait retrouver Ganondorf et Cya. Les deux derniers n'étaient pas vraiment nos meilleurs amis, mais jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie, ils restaient nos alliés. Je lançai un simple bonjour à la cantonade, ce à quoi ils répondirent par une sorte de vague grommellement. Seul Link semblait de bonne humeur, il me gratifia d'un sourire.

-Où est passé le reste de l'équipe? Demandai-je en m'installant sur une chaise.

-Ils sont partis en reconnaissance. Me déclara Zelda, d'un ton ensommeillé.

Sur le mur, le signe de la Triforce brillait. Je regardai par la fenêtre, j'aperçus dehors, Peach et Toad qui sortaient de l'immeuble Mario. En face se trouvait le bâtiment Sonic, et à coté le bloc des jeux secondaires comme Animal Crossing ou Nintendogs. Il y avait aussi l'immeuble Nintendo et le bâtiment Sega qui étaient un peu plus loin dans la rue. En face se trouvait la base d'entraînement.

J'attrapai un croissant puis m'éloignai dans les couloirs du bloc. Ma tête commençait à me peser légèrement. Je m'appuyai à un coin du mur. Je savais que mes forces faiblissaient un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne voulais pas que le reste de l'équipe l'apprenne. S'ils le savaient ils me mettraient de coté. Mon état d'être mixte, entre le bien et le mal, ne me réussissait décidément pas.

* * *

><p>Dans un autre pays, une organisation semblable à celle des Pixels avait été établie. Quelques humains se trouvaient devant le bloc principal. Dans l'immeuble de Youtube, les jeunes représentants de l'internet français étaient réunis autour d'une table. Un jeune homme aux cheveux indomptables lançait des idioties à tout bout de champ. A côté de lui se trouvait un de ses collègues. Il semblait en avoir un peu marre des babillages incessants de son camarade.<p>

-Antoine. Tais- toi. S'il te plaît. Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Antoine Daniel ferma son clapet jusqu'au prochain tour. Le youtubeur aux yeux bleus pouvait enfin réfléchir en paix.

Dans sa tête, sa conscience était divisée en plusieurs parties. D'un côté son esprit pervers, de l'autre son esprit chanteur. À l'opposé se trouvait sa partie pacifiste, ne jurant que par la drogue et la paix, et dans un coin son esprit professoral. Et pire que tout, au centre se trouvait son amour pour les jeux vidéo. Cette partie qui le faisait tant douter sur ce qu'il faisait. Cette guerre était-t-elle fondée? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait commencé. Y avait-t-il une raison à tout ça? Il n'en était même pas sûr. Était-t-il le seul à vouloir la fin de cette guerre? Sûrement. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Mathieu Sommet avait un doute.

* * *

><p>Voila!<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! Mais s'il vous plait, si vous avez compris qui est le personnage mystère, ne mettez pas votre hypothèse dans votre review (pour éviter de spoiler les autres), dite la moi par MP et je vous dirai si vous avez raison!

Et aussi... Certains sont venu pour le Web Show, d'autre pour le Misc. Games, donc il est possible qu'ils y est des personnages que vous ne connaissez pas. Dans ce cas n'hésitez pas à me demandez une description du personnage. (Ou sinon vous allez sur google hein!)

SunWings


	2. Éveil

Hey! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre deux!

J'ai rien à dire à part, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer: Aucun de personnages ne m'appartiennent et blablabla... **

Et encore un fois, merci à Elena Carreira d'être une merveilleuse correctrice!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2:<strong>  
><em>Éveil… <em>

Mathieu en avait marre. Mathieu voulait que tout s'arrête. Il n'avait plus de vie, depuis que la guerre avait commencé. Les créateurs de Nintendo et de Sega avaient était exécutés le jour précédent. Les dirigeants du monde humain avaient eu peur d'une possible trahison de leurs parts.

Mathieu ne dormait plus. Des explosions retentissaient de partout. Dans six jours, les autres youtubeurs et lui même seraient envoyés au front. Mathieu avait peur. Il était étendu sur son matelas posé à même le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, et il s'y reflétait la terreur. Mathieu ne voulait pas se battre. Et l'idée de perdre des amis au combat le dégoûtait. Si Antoine était abattu, il n'y survivrait pas. Il pleurait. Les jeux vidéo faisaient partie de sa vie. Il aimait les jeux vidéo. Il ne voulait pas combattre contre les personnages qui avaient bercé son adolescence. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il n'y arrivait pas. Mathieu se leva. Autour de lui, trois autres matelas étaient installés. Antoine, Nyo, et Alexis dormaient d'un sommeil profond, et seul le bruit de leurs respirations se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'étaient depuis longtemps habitués au noir, il avançait donc sans problème ou presque. Y voir quelque chose était une chose, mais regarder ou l'on marchait en était une autre. Mathieu fit alors un vol plané, quelques secondes après avoir marché sur une feuille que Nyo avait laissée dans le passage. Ce fut donc avec un bruit gracieux que Mathieu se cassa la figure sur Antoine. Ce dernier se réveilla alors en glapissant une flopée d'injures plus grossières les unes que les autres.

-Sommet! Je vais te tuer! Cria le chevelu.

-Chuuuut!

Mathieu regarda avec inquiétude les autres occupants de la salle. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il remarqua que les deux marmottes ronflaient toujours.

-Ouf! Je n'imagine pas ce qui se serait passé s'ils s'étaient réveillés! Chuchota l'ex présentateur de SLG.

Antoine n'était pas vraiment du même avis, il se leva en grommelant, qu'il n'aurait pas était fautif si ces camarades s'était réveillés. Mathieu répliqua alors avec une remarque sur la solidarité, avant de quitter la pièce en réussissant l'exploit de rester sur ses deux jambes. Antoine le suivait de près.

-Bon sang! Math! Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est? S'énerva le fétichiste des yaourts, sitôt sorti de la chambre.

-Moui. Il est 6h.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me sauter dessus comme ça?

Mathieu marmonna une histoire de feuille mal placée, sous le regard interrogateur d'Antoine. Ce dernier partit dans la salle à manger pour se renseigner sur l'état des forces alliées. Le plus petit s'accouda à une fenêtre. Et il songea. Il songea à tout ce qui l'entourait ces derniers temps.C'est ce qu'il faisait le plus en se moment. Que ce soit la nuit ou le jour. Quand il n'était pas en train de manger, ou de s'entraîner à la base militaire avec ses camarades de Youtube, il songeait. Avec cette guerre il avait tout perdu. Adieu maison douillette, au revoir les migraines des lendemains de soirées où il s'était bourré la gueule avec ses amis. Et surtout, il avait perdu SLG et son chaton, Wifi. L'arrivée des personnages de jeux vidéo avait détruit tout le réseau internet, mais de toute façon, qui aurait continué à suivre son émission dans des temps pareils? Personne. Wifi, lui était mort après une explosion d'essai. La bombe avait était trop forte, et avait détruit le précédent bloc Youtube. Il n'avait retrouvé le chaton que quelques jours plus tard sous les décombres de l'immeuble, mais c'était déjà trop tard pour lui (Niark! Grâce à moi les chats n'envahiront pas le monde!). Il ne lui restait plus que ses amis et les costumes de ses personnalités multiples qu'il avait gardés en souvenir en partant de chez lui. Il arrivait quelques fois que ses amis lui demandent de pousser la chansonnette. Dans ces cas là, il enfilait l'habit qui caractérisait Maître Panda, et le plus souvent la soirée se terminer avec "Danse Panda", ou il dansait avec ces camarades. Parfois Antoine attrapait une caméra survivante et faisait le clown avec lui. Mais Mathieu savait bien que son ami avait remarqué que le cœur n'y était pas. Une voix le sortit alors de ses pensées.

-Math? Ça va? S'inquiétait Nyo qui s'était enfin réveillé.

Le concerné répondit d'un vague oui avant de retourner dans ses pensées.

Plus les jours passaient et plus l'humeur de Mathieu se dégradait. Il ne dormait plus du tout, et mangeait à peine le contenu de son assiette. Puis le jour fatidique arriva enfin. Les ex youtubeurs partaient sur le champ de bataille. Et Mathieu avait pris sa décision. Il devait arrêter cette guerre. Quel que soit le prix à payer.

* * *

><p>Voila!<p>

Maintenant que je me relit, j'me rend compte que c'est vachement dépressif mon truc! Oo...

*Distribue du chocolat empoisonnée*

Si vous n'avait pas mangeait se chocolat et que vous êtes toujours en vie, laisser une review!

SunWings


End file.
